


Strawberry Surprise

by versol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Kaisoo Day, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Kinda like Life Size, M/M, im so bad at tagging, ksoo is a doll, that comes to life, ya know that disney movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versol/pseuds/versol
Summary: Jongin had no idea that the little doll on his bed really enjoyed strawberry yogurt.





	Strawberry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> V short but just in time for kaisoo day!! Yay for my first kaisoo fic!!   
> I melted when someone retweeted [this](https://twitter.com/kaisooprompts/status/951634108366520320) on twitter. I was already planning on writing a little kaisoo thing and this just happened to show up right in time! I apologize for it being so brief, i’m working on lots of things right now, but I thought it was fun way to sort of de-stress with and play around with. Please enjoy!  
> Credit to [kaisooprompts](https://twitter.com/kaisooprompts) on twitter!!!

“Are you kidding me?” 

 

It’s currently 2:30 in the morning and Jongin lost his very first game of the night, since he started playing about four (4) hours ago. He’s been so occupied in his game that absolutely nothing will divert his attention. Not when he’s finally got time outside school, on the weekend to actually  _ play _ . It’s a miracle. It’s a blessing. Whatever it is, he’s glad he can finally get some time to release some energy into something he enjoys. 

 

Spending his time studying and testing and travelling for the holidays, then spending that precious time (which could have been for himself) with family was just as exhausting, having this weekend to himself to play games, and get caught up on a lot of much needed sleep is what he’s been anticipating for weeks now.

  
And that weekend is finally here. 

  
  


“Stupid, that wasn’t even fair.” He mumbles, slumping back into his leather computer chair, letting out a heavy sigh of exasperation while staring at the red bold letters across the screen that might as well spell “Disappointment” rather than “Defeat”.  It isn’t his fault that his stupid team decided not to contribute the entire match. He’s been on a roll all night, so now the first loss is absolutely infuriating. 

 

His head falls back over the edge of the chair, staring at the small little lamb doll on his bed. It’s big eyes and heart-shaped grin stare at him with overwhelming joy (and cuteness, but he doesn’t like to admit it). He doesn’t collect cute things like that, but Sehun got it for him and dropped it off earlier in the day as an early birthday present because for some reason, Sehun thought cute things like a small lamb dressed in a little red sweater… Suited him. Jongin didn’t protest, he didn’t even ask what hell Sehun was doing when he bought this, he just let the male smile a big smile and gush about how much it reminded him of Jongin when he handed it over to the unenthused male. Flattering, he supposes, if he can even consider it that, that Sehun would think that something so cute was fitting for him. He doesn’t bother to so much as question his friend’s actions, they all end up too questionable more times than not. He’s been through this before.

“You saw that, right?” He asks, as if the little thing would somehow answer back in agreement to justify that this loss was certainly not his fault. If anything, he ended up doing the work himself. 

 

His concentration on the game has been so intense he hasn’t bothered to look at the time until now, and nearly chokes on his water when he notices. He could have sworn it was only 8:30 p.m about ten (10)  minutes ago, not 5 minutes to midnight.

 

So he’s a little obsessed, but he likes to think it’s what he deserves (playing the game, that is. Certainly not the defeat). He stands from his chair, stretching his now tightened muscles out and makes his way out of his room, lazily shuffling down the dark hall of his apartment. If he’s been sitting in the same place for over two hours with only a glass of water that’s only barely full, he’s hungry. No doubt about it. 

  
  


He settles for something simple, the last two cups of strawberry yogurt calling his name from inside the fridge. 

He doesn’t wait until he gets to his room to crack the first one open and dive in, eating it in heaping spoonfuls on the way back to his room with the second cup tucked safely under his arm. 

 

He gently taps his bedroom door open with his foot and slips inside, kicking it shut with the same foot once more. His eyes flicker up from his half empty cup of yogurt, and instead of going to his desk, they squeeze shut because something suddenly has his body in a tight grip. 

 

“Happy birthday to me! My charming prince you saved me!”

A surprised yelp finds its way out of Jongin’s mouth and he stumbles backwards, his back landing flat against his bedroom wall, eyes wide and stricken with alarm, heart beating with fear. 

 

Big eyes, big smile, red sweater… He’s gone crazy. 

 

“Who… Who are you?” He asks, voice very clearly shaking. The small thing looks up at him with pure amazement, as if he’d never seen a real living human before and sits up from the bed in excitement, red sweater falling down just barely above mid thigh. Jongin looks towards his bed, the small lamb doll is gone. 

 

Almost as if it was never there.

 

“No way,” He scoffs, “There’s no way this is real. There’s no way  _ you’re _ real.” 

The little doll that was previously on his bed is gone was replaced with small boy. Short brown hair falls just a few centimeters above his thick brows, round eyes, and a heart-shaped smile that (admittedly) tugged at his heart strings. 

  
  


Small boy says nothing, somehow, his big smile turns bigger, and the warm sensation of plush lips land on his. 

 

_ What the fuck? What the fuck? _

 

It was brief, but long enough to leave Jongin in a state of shock and elation. He stares down at the small thing wide eyed, hand gripping the cup of yogurt like it was all he had left. 

 

“My name is Dyo! It’s my birthday today, you’re my owner. You saved me!”

 

“What? No, Sehun bought you… Not me.” He breathes, expression not fading as he stares into round starry eyes.

 

“But he gave me to  _ you _ . At Midnight I become human.” He smiles, arms falling from around Jongin’s waist to his own sides, allowing Jongin to push himself off his wall and get a full view of… Dyo. He was small, just barely above Jongin’s shoulder, and his voice was very different from his cute appearance. 

 

“Is this a joke? What is this? Who are you?” He snaps, taking one step closer to the other, who stays right in place, not moving a muscle.

“I wouldn’t lie to you. I’m real,  _ this _ is real. Want me to prove it again?” The smaller teases, taking a half step towards Jongin, an mischievous smirk on his face. Jongin steps back, holding out his hand, which is still gripped around a half-empty cup of strawberry yogurt in a sort of defense which becomes useless in about two seconds as Dyo reaches out and snatches right out of his hand, taking a heaping spoonful of the sweet stuff and swallows it right down, humming in content at the taste. 

 

“Look at this.” He says, placing the cup on the desk as he makes his way towards Jongin’s small wire waste-basket next to his desk and pulls out the small gift bag which the doll originally came in earlier. He carefully unfolds it, reaching in and instantly pulls out a small card that he eagerly hands to Jongin, who takes it hesitantly, setting the second now forgotten yogurt cup on his desk.

 

It reads:

 

_ My name is  _ **_Dyo_ ** _! I was adopted by  _ **_Jongin_ ** _ on  _ **_January 12, 2020_ ** _! After midnight I will become your new companion! Please take care of me, and I will take care of you.  _

 

It reads along with some oddly specific traits and qualities of the doll, he flips the card over and along with everything comes… Instructions. He comes with  _ instructions _ . 

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Jongin breathes. 

 

He takes a second to read the front and back side of the card over and over again , then takes another second to piece everything together in his head. 

 

_ Doll turns human on my command after I get it. _

 

_ Doll has very specific traits and qualities. _

 

_ Sehun either wants me to kill him or wants me dead.  _

 

_ I now have to care for not one, but two people.  _

  
  


“I know what you’re thinking.” 

 

Jongin looks up to the smaller who has now taken his place on Jongin’s desk, bare legs swinging back and forth, a light smile on his face. 

“I don’t really require the same care a human does. In some aspect I’m technically still a doll, so I don’t get hungry, I don’t get thirsty, I don’t even get tired. But I can do all those things voluntarily, at my own will if I really wanted to.”

 

“So… You’re telling me that you can cook but don’t eat? Who even makes these?” Jongin bleated, arms falling limp at his sides. 

 

This was quite possibly the craziest thing he’s ever experienced in his whole life. He heard people talk about things like this but never thought it was actually real. Now, here he is, living the reality he always thought was a joke. 

 

There was a reason Sehun wrote ‘ _ Enjoy your new friend! _ ’ on his birthday card. Sly bastard knew exactly what he was doing since from the very start. 

 

“You must be pretty lonely if you’re friend got me for you. What exactly is it that you do that makes you so lonely Jongin?” Dyo asks, swallowing another small spoonful of yogurt.

 

Jongin blinks, and thinks for an answer. He’ll sound pathetic no matter how he words it, so he says whatever first comes to his mind, “I’m… I’m a videogame designer. I spend a lot of time alone to work on things. I don’t really have time to make friends, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have any.” He says, sinking back into his computer chair. 

 

Dyo hums, “Interesting.” is all he says, and there’s a silence that follows after. Jongin is still in shock as has absolutely no idea what to say. He doesn’t acknowledge the bold red letters have now disappeared off the screen, he doesn’t even know where to start with all this. It’s all so much. 

 

“I don’t think that defeat was fair either, you know.”

 

“What? Wait- You know?”

 

“Well you were talking directly to me, right? So yeah, I heard it.” He takes another spoonful of yogurt. 

 

“Why’d you feel the need to kiss me?” Jongin asks suddenly, causing the Dyo to stop what he was doing and glance up at Jongin, then back down to the yogurt. 

 

“You didn’t seem to be very convinced. I had to prove that I was real. I’m sorry.” He mutters, slowly twirling the spoon around the cup.

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m just… Really at a loss for words, I guess. I wasn’t expecting for you to come to life.” He chuckles, causing the other to smile as well. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I wasn’t aware you didn’t read the information.”

 

“I guess I didn’t check the bag all the way. I’m sorry.” Jongin responds, still watching Dyo as he desperately scared the plastic edges of the cup with the spoon in attempts to try and get more. The taller takes the other cup on the desk and gives it a couple of hard shakes before ripping off the foil and handing to the smaller who accepts it with a bright smile and small thank you. 

  
  
  


Jongin eventually gets over the shock after a few hours of speaking with Dyo, and slowly begins to take a liking to him. He’s very sweet, and knows how to make things comfortable. They spend a lot longer than intended talking and getting to know each other, all the way up until early morning. 

 

Jongin finds out a number of things about Dyo in just a few short hours, like:

 

He calls himself Kyungsoo, despite what his information card says. 

 

The red turtleneck sweater he’s wearing can not be taken off, it’s what gives him human abilities.

 

He really enjoys the arts. No matter what form.

 

He’s really very quiet, but has a very natural way of speaking.

 

He enjoys movies a lot.

 

Even though he doesn’t  _ have _ to eat, he will anyways because he likes the taste of human food.

 

He really enjoys strawberry yogurt. So much that ate all the rest of Jongin’s.

 

 

 

Some things took a while to discover after getting used to having him around for a while. Weeks of finding out how he works and the little things he does.

The most recent ones being:

Kyungsoo really likes to bury his face in between Jongin’s shoulders when they’re asleep.

 

He really enjoys kisses (when no one is around),

 

And beating Jongin at videogames. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I apologize again for it being so short.
> 
> If you would like, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/versolshua) or ask me stuff (or talk abt anything really) on [Tumblr](https://versolshua.tumblr.com) . Thank you again!


End file.
